Cut game content from Just Cause 4
This article is about all the game content that has been known to have existed before the release of Just Cause 4, but was cancelled from the final release. For other games in the Just Cause game series, see Cut game content (disambiguation). Why and how? Game developers often experiment with different game features before deciding on a final form. This often results in awesome, or interesting features being cancelled, in favour of something better/different, or sometimes just to save disk space. This article lists what the Modding community and more observant players in general have discovered. Co-ordinates Many of the pre-release gameplay videos that show the in-game map show coordinates at the bottom edge of the screen, just like in Just Cause 3. In fact, these pre-release coordinates still refer to the location of Medici. The final released version of the game does not have a system of coordinates, so we don't know where exactly Solís is located. Flag The original flag of Solís was different. It was first shown on thee license plates of cars in earlier game trailers. Several vehicles were renamed Earlier pre-launch gameplay videos revealed several examples of vehicles that went through name changes. There's a full list at Vehicles in Just Cause 4. List to be copied here at some point. Prisa Azor 3 front end It looked different with a different front spoiler and 3 externally mounted lights. JC4 Hatchback with a racing kit.png|Beta version. Prisa Azor 3 (front angle).png|Final design. Extra wheels on semi-trailers The pre-launch flatbed trailers were very unusual in shape. Normally a semi-trailer only has wheels under the rear end, but the ones seen in the videos also had wheels under the front, just behind the trucks wheels. In reality there are large trailers with up to hundreds of wheels where each wheel can turn with hydraulic systems, but those are quite rare. Also, in one pre-launch gameplay video, it can be seen that the front wheels of the flatbed trailer don't actually turn around. It seems that Avalanche Studios had a bit of trouble programming these trailers, the pre-launch supply drop lists shows that both the car trailer and flatbed both have those extra wheels, but some later gameplay videos have shown the car trailer with out them. It is likely that they figured out how to get rid of them by the time those later videos were made. In one video, it has been seen that the car transport trailer had tire smoke from the trailer wheels, in addition to the trucks own rear wheels. This particular peculiarity is also seen in GTA V. According to the supply drop icons, the vehicle transporter had the same additional wheels at the time the icons were made. Oddly enough, the icons were not updated before the game was launched. JC4 flatbed semi.png|As seen in one of the pre-launch gameplay videos. JC4 flatbed semi (side with balloons).png|Notice the highly unusual extra wheels. JC4 strange extra wheels on trailers.png|As seen in the supply drop list. Bullshark Assault Rifle At some point before the game was released, there was a "Bullshark Assault Rifle" in supply drop. At least one YouTube video featuring the supply drop showed its name. Such a weapon does not exist in the game, although there is a Army of Chaos assault rifle that is not available in supply drop. Firebrand Scout Chopper with 3 miniguns One of the pre-launch images shows a version with 3 miniguns. The final design only has 2. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4